Closer
by alyssacar
Summary: Brooke never thought the tables would turn and she’d be the one falling for her best friend's boyfriend. She wants back the friendship and love she used to take for granted, but how far is she willing to go to get closer to it? Please R
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight when she saw him. The clock chimed its first ring as his eyes swept the room and found hers. He weaved through the crowd towards her as the couples between them kissed and whispered happy the New Year. His lips curved into a grin as he neared.

_Finally_, she thought. _She was finally going to be with him_.

"I've been looking for you," he said, holding out his hand.

In slow motion Brooke lifted her own. Her fingers outstretched in anticipation.

So close. She was so close to touching him.

Then another hand appeared between them. The rest of the girl's body appeared next, her long, blonde hair swiveling as she ran over.

Brooke's extended hand clenched into a fist. No. This wasn't happening again. Some girl was not going to ruin—

But it wasn't some girl. It was Peyton, her best friend. And _he_ was Peyton's boyfriend, not hers.

Lucas pulled Peyton into him, reinforcing it all in Brooke's mind.

And yet…

The room was dark, the only light coming from mute images of Times Square flashing on Nathan's flat screen across the room.

But Brooke could still see Lucas' eyes. His hands were on Peyton, yes, but his eyes…

Brooke could have sworn they were still on her. _What if—_

The clock chimed twelve, interrupting Brooke's thought's.

She closed her eyes, blinked a few times, and disappeared into the crowd breathing shakily. Fantasy over.

"Don't go, not yet," Peyton said over the dull thump of music outside the bathroom door.

Brooke fluffed her hair in the mirror. "Why not? Everybody single found someone. Except Jake."

Brooke had bumped into him sneaking out just after midnight. The poor guy looked almost as heartbroken and frustrated as Brooke felt, but at least he managed to escape. It was so obvious to Brooke; one second Peyton was calling them both back, the next Jake was gone and Brooke was left standing in the doorway alone.

_At least he got out while he still could_, Brooke thought to herself.

"Yeah," Peyton said. "I thought I saw him with you. So…what about Jake?"

"Jake?"

"You could ask him to the Spring Fling next month."

Brooke thought it over for about two seconds. Falling for one of the boys who loved Peyton was more than enough. "I don't think so."

"Come on, he's cute."

Brooke shrugged. "If you like him, you ask him."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that would go over great with Lucas, my _boyfriend_." Peyton's eyes widened, realizing she shouldn't have brought up the subject as soon as the sentence left her mouth.

Brooke focused on keeping her face composed in the mirror. "I think Jake had the right idea," she said, ignoring the whole awkward situation.

She had gotten used to doing that. It was hard at first; she and Peyton had been such close friends there used to be no awkward moments. It was just something else Brooke missed about the way things had been up until two months ago when Lucas left her for Peyton.

"There's nothing left for us singles to do," Brooke continued. "I might as well go home and try to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"I don't get why they cut the extra day of winter break. Isn't New Years a national holiday or something?"

"That's Tree Hill High for you. Anyway," Brooke shrugged into her sleek black leather coat and fluffed her hair again. She didn't realize it last week when she'd started styling it with more of a wave, but standing in the mirror next to Peyton's, her own hair a more unnatural looking version in dark brown, it was so obvious.

Brooke's hands fell, hanging limply. So did her hair. It was just as well. A curling iron couldn't change her into someone she wasn't; she would never be Peyton, and Luke wouldn't love her again for trying to be.

"If you really want to go…" Peyton shrugged, and Brooke tried not to feel bad for leaving the party. _Why does it matter?_ She wanted to say. _You have Lucas_. But as usual, she didn't say a word about it.

"I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?" Peyton asked.

"Okay." Brooke turned to leave.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

Peyton almost never said those two words, and when she did she meant them. Even after everything she did, Brooke knew Peyton really did love her.

"Love you too P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled and left quickly, leaving her best friend and the party behind her.

She hoped the walk home in the cold night air would clear her head but it only made her more aware of how alone she was.

Peyton was as close to family as she'd ever had.

And Lucas…

When they had been together, Brooke used to fantasize one day she and Luke would have their own family. She never mentioned it to anyone, except of course Peyton.

"You chasing after five screaming kids all day until Lucas comes home from the office?" Peyton had laughed. "Yeah, sure I can see it."

Brooke had to agree. What did she know about family? Her parents left town every chance they got. The last time even one of them had been home was…so long ago Brooke couldn't even remember. She wasn't mother material. She was a party girl, or at least she had been until Lucas showed her love was better than any party…until he left her for Peyton. For Brooke, going back to her old party lifestyle after that blow just wasn't an option.

The two people closest to her had been Peyton and Lucas, and technically they still were.

Sometimes Brooke wondered who she wanted to be closer to…and whether she was really willing to give up one for the other.

Though she'd gotten little sleep Brooke was resolved in the morning. Her defenses had been so weak last night; wouldn't happen again today. Or so she thought until Peyton pulled up in the Comet with Lucas in the passenger's seat.

It was a familiar picture.

In Brooke's mind it was that day two months ago when she went from the girl who had everything to the girl who had everything ripped away.

It might as well have been yesterday, the image was so vivid in her mind. Peyton and Lucas pulled up in the comet. It was the beginning of November, and she and Peyton were going to shop for their warmer coats for winter. Of course Lucas was coming because he always came with them.

But instead of calling Brooke over, they got out of the car, walked up her driveway, and stopped her heart from beating. Peyton took both Brooke's hands in her own as she told her. The exact words were a painful blur, but the ending was something that Brooke would never forget.

"We never meant to hurt you." Peyton had hugged Brooke tightly. "Please, don't hate me."

Brooke was in such disbelief she hugged Peyton back. Underneath that tough girl attitude Peyton was more sensitive and vulnerable than anyone knew. Anyone, except for Brooke. And now, Lucas.

So Brooke said she didn't hate her. Peyton kept talking but Brooke's attention was on Lucas. He stood silently behind Peyton, his face intense.

When it was over, Brooke stumbled back into her house and waited for them to leave before she lost it.

In the time since then she never let anyone see how much it hurt. Sometimes she had dreams of telling Peyton off, of screaming at Lucas that he broke her heart. But she never said a word in real life.

Now, two months later, Brooke only paused for a heartbeat before continuing down her driveway.

Lucas got out, holding the door open for her. He swept his arm as she slid in, saying "Goodmorning, Miss Davis."

"Morning Mr. Scott," she said in as normal a voice as she could.

He shut the door behind her and hopped into the back, sliding over behind Peyton.

Brooke wished he'd stayed behind her so she wouldn't have to see him every time she looked at Peyton. Even when she looked straight at the windshield she could still see him out of the corner of her eye. And if he'd sat behind her, she might have caught a whiff of his scent. It had been so long since she smelled his clean laundry smell.

The last time had been…the first time she saw him at school after he left her for Peyton. They were in the library, in an alcove behind a shelf where no one could see them. He had pulled her against his chest and hugged her wordlessly. _"Are you sure?"_ She'd wanted to ask, but didn't. Of course he was sure. He had spent so much time alone with Peyton in the short time he was dating Brooke. He wanted Peyton, not her. She'd told herself that a million times. Told herself he'd only held her that day as a friend comforting a friend. Still…

Just thinking about it almost drove her crazy. _Nice resolve. What did it last, five minutes this time?_ Brooke thought to herself.

She dug her nails into her palms, hidden beneath her bag, the rest of the ride to school.


	2. Chapter 2

By third period Brooke had put her personal life out of her mind as much as she could. For once all she wanted to do was focus on schoolwork, and with Haley as her lab partner she thought things would work out perfectly.

She thought wrong.

The one time Haley didn't want to stick to science, Brooke wished she did. They had gotten out their microscopes and slides and sat down to start the lab when Haley started talking.

"I know you're not taking this mess nearly as well as you're pretending too."

Brooke didn't flinch. "I'm fine, Haley."

They were sitting next to each other at their station, peering through their microscopes. It had seemed like such a good idea pairing up with Haley as lab partners back in September. This way she would get to know her boyfriend's best friend, who would probably end up her boyfriend's sister in law. And then that day two months ago had happened.

Haley's voice interrupted Brooke's thoughts. "Last night at the party you looked miserable. Even Nathan noticed."

"Well if I managed to distract Nathan from you even for a second I must really be slipping."

"Not that I don't love hearing my boyfriend's wandering eye is only wandering over me but we're talking about _you_."

Brooke sighed. "This amoeba looks like Uncle Fester."

"Brooke…."

"You know, from the Adams Family." Brooke pushed her microscope towards Haley. "I'm not kidding. See for yourself."

Haley sat up, ignoring both microscopes and meeting Brookes gaze. "You looked like hell when you saw Lucas. I didn't think someone could look worse until I saw your face when he hugged Peyton."

Brooke looked down at her lap, trying to think of some kind of denial. This was Luke's best friend. There was no way she could confide her true feelings.

Haley took a deep breath. "They were wrong. They _are_ wrong."

Brooke could only blink in disbelief. "You're Luke's best friend."

Haley shrugged. "I'm your friend too, and I know what's right and what's not. No matter what his intentions were…" She added quietly.

Brooke could feel her control slipping. Confiding in Haley was so tempting. But if she told Haley, Haley would tell Lucas, Lucas would tell Peyton....

"Excuse me for a minute." Brooke grabbed her bag and stood suddenly.

The teacher who'd been consumed by the latest issue of the New England Journal of Medicine noticed Brooke's commotion and started down the aisle towards her.

"Ah, Miss Davis, leaving Miss James to do all the work once again, are we?"

"She's not feeling well, Dr. Keller," Haley explained, keeping her concerned gaze on Brooke.

"And I shall excuse her provided she tells me the genus and species of what she's been observing for the passed five minutes."

Brooke cleared her throat. She _so_ did not need this right now. "It's an amoeba…"

"Correct, and the species?"

An empty chair behind Dr. Keller skidded a few inches into him and he turned around, startled.

Haley flashed Brooke her notebook, a giant PROTEUS scrawled across the page.

"Proteus. Amoeba Proteus." Brooke said.

Dr. Keller looked nonplussed when he turned back around. Considering the man had a doctorate Brooke thought it was odd he didn't figure out Haley had used the cover of the lab table to hook her boot onto the underside of the chair and pull it into him.

But the really sad part was Haley had done something a good friend would do; something Peyton and Brooke had done for each other all the time up until two months ago, and Brooke could do nothing about it.

Even though Haley had just said Lucas was wrong, she was Lucas' friend, not Brooke's.

After Dr. Keller excused Brooke she hid out in the little alcove in the library for the rest of the period.

She wouldn't tell Haley how upset she really was. She wouldn't tell anyone. Her front of control was all Lucas and Peyton left her with. That much she wouldn't let them take away from her.

It felt like a year had gone by when Brooke was leaving her last class. She wasn't even going to her locker, which was right across from Peyton's. On days she could pull it together enough to look like she didn't care she went to her locker. The days she couldn't she went straight home. Today was definitely one of _those _days. It was just as well she had gotten a ride with Peyton this morning. Brooke could use the walk home to wake up. What she didn't expect was Haley and Nathan waiting outside her classroom.

"Hey, here she is," Nathan said, nodding to Brooke.

Haley smiled at Brooke. "We need to talk."

Brooke tried to smile back and hoped it was convincing. "I'm really tired Haley—

"Well no wonder, you look like you haven't gotten a good night's sleep in about _two months_," she said meaningfully.

"This sounds like girl talk is coming. I'll leave you to it." Nathan leaned forward and kissed Haley on the cheek. "See you later, Hales. Bye Brooke."

Brooke waved as Nathan left and looked back at Haley.

"C'mon," Haley said. "It almost feels like Spring today. You up for a walk?"

The girls stopped at the cafe near their school before heading back out into the cold January air.

Haley took her regular hot chocolate from the vender and joined Brooke at the side counter where she was adding vanilla syrup to her vanilla hot chocolate. "I still don't understand why you're adding vanilla syrup to vanilla hot chocolate," she repeated for the third time.

"Because _I like vanilla_." Brooke answered for the third time. Normally something like this would get on her nerves but she liked Haley's stubbornness.

"But it's already vanilla," Haley shook her head.

"You can never have too much of a good thing. And _I like vanilla_."

They grinned at each other and left the warmth of the coffee shop, crossing the street and walking through the West entrance of Tree Hill Park.

"So," Brooke said after a minute of silence.

"So…what is wrong with you?"

Brooke nearly choked on her hot chocolate. She met Haley's eyes and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Okay, maybe not the best way to phrase it."

"No, it's okay. It's refreshing. You're the first person who's not afraid to ask me about it." Brooke shook her head. "Even though everyone's wondering how I'm taking it so well. The thing is…" She took a deep breath, wondering if she could say it. "I'm not."

"Before last night I really thought you were okay."

"So did I." Brooke shrugged. "You can't understand—

"That's for sure." Haley shook her head. "Luke and Peyton were supposed to be your best friend and your boyfriend and they betrayed you. The two of them are still together and you've never even given them one good screaming fit. I've heard Luke's side and I still think they deserve that much. The Brooke I know would never let anyone get away with that especially the two people she loved most."

Brooke smiled without humor. "Exactly."

"What?"

"They are the two people I loved most, so I let them get away with it."

"Brooke that's ridic—

"If I leave things this way I won't loose any more than I already have. They won't see what they've done to me. If I don't leave it alone I'll just ruin what's left."

"But is what's left worth keeping?"

Brooke shook her head. "I haven't made many good friends, Haley. I was...sort of…wild before you knew me."

It was Haley's turn to shake her head. "Oh, trust me. I know."

"They you know I was always good at making trouble and margaritas and not much else. Peyton and Luke may be terrible as far as best friends go, but they're still the only two I have. Even other friends I have, you and Nathan…everyone. You're all Lucas' friends, really. If I give Lucas and Peyton the kind of hell you're talking about, I loose the only two close friends I ever had _and_ all of my other friends...and what little pride i have left."

Haley stopped in her tracks. "What would _ever_ give you the impression _anyone_ would turn on _you_ for giving _them_ what's been coming for two months?"

"Because…well…"

"Because nothing. You'll never move on until you get this out. Sooner is better than later. The longer you wait, the worse you'll feel and the angrier you'll get. And despite the face that your friends are Lucas' friends, they _are_ still your friends, too. And as far as pride goes I think you would end up getting some of that back."

Brooke took a minute to gather her thoughts.

"Peyton is…not as strong as she seems, Haley. Her attitude is just that, an attitude; she's not really that tough."

"Then she shouldn't have dished out more than she can take." Haley shook her head. "That sounds harsh, I know. I like Peyton but she has to find a way to be strong on her own. She has to find her own boyfriend. She can't keep counting on you for things, including giving up Lucas without a fight."

The girls continued walking in thoughtful silence, letting the conversation sink in. It left Brooke's mind swimming with possibilities. She thought of what could happen if she told Lucas and Peyton exactly what she thought of what they did and the pain they had caused her. She even pictured what would happen if she told Lucas exactly how she felt. She still loved him, but she didn't know if she'd ever trust him again. And she doubted she'd be able to keep up the "just friends" act for much longer.

Anything could happen, but something definite was a new camaraderie with Haley. It could end up being the only positive thing to come out of this whole mess.

"One more thing," Haley said as they neared the East end of the park, "it might be a good idea if you talked to Lucas alone...just to hear his side of things without Peyton there. He said you never talked to him about it. If you asked him, he would tell you."

"If I asked him? I think Peyton made it clear the day she told me, and Luke just stood there. If he had something to say he should have said it then."

From the way Haley paused to think of how she should continue Brooke knew whatever was coming next had to do with something Lucas had told Haley in confidence.

"I'm not saying he was right in what he did, but," Haley paused, "but it might help if you knew his intentions. He's not as strong as he looks either. He tries to do what he thinks is right." She looked away and seemed to talk to herself more than Brooke. "Sometimes he's just so misguided."

"I don't know, Haley. I'm not the same person I used to be."

Brooke was trying to figure out exactly what Haley meant when they came to the East end of the park.

Brooke snapped back to the present. "I only live a few minutes away from here. If you want to walk to my house I could give you a ride home."

"Thanks, but I'm meeting Nathan before he goes to practice. He moved into that empty duplex right off of Main Street two weeks ago."

"Oh, he took it? Good for him. I can't believe he's an emancipated minor. If I had his work ethic I'd divorce my parents too."

Haley laughed. "He hated working at the Main St. Bakery at first, and the boys on the team didn't make it any easier the way they carried on when they saw him in his apron. But now that he has enough saved to actually support himself he brags about the bakery every chance he gets." Haley leaned in conspiratorially. "You know who's renting the other half of the duplex?"

"Who?"

"Principal Mallory."

"Eww," Brooke cringed. "What a buzz kill."

"That's what we thought until I met Nathan for a jog one morning and we caught Miss Carter sneaking out."

"Miss Carter!"

"Yup."

"But he used to date Miss Andrew's and she's Miss Carter's best friend. Well. They're just a regular Peyton and Lucas, aren't they?"

Haley rolled her eyes and Brooke found herself laughing. She had made a joke out of the worst situation she'd ever been in.

Maybe she was closer to being her old self then she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After her conversation with Haley, Brooke wasn't sure what to do first.

That night she picked up the phone and put it back down more times than she could count.

Should she call Lucas and tell him everything? Yes, that was the right place to start. She started dialing and abruptly stopped. No. Luke was at practice. Besides she should call Peyton first. She started dialing Peyton's cell and stopped again. This was the hardest thing Brooke ever had to say. Why should she have to say it twice? She'd call later tonight when Lucas and Peyton would probably be together—no. In person. She would tell them face to face tomorrow morning. Or—

Brooke nearly dropped the phone as it began ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, you sound upset," Peyton said.

Brooke hesitated to answer and took a deep breath. "I am." _And it's because of you. _The thought startled Brooke as it crossed her mind. She had to keep the pain in her voice—and her heart—to a minimum.

"Why are you...?" Peyton's voice drifted off.

_You already know why_. Brooke shook her head. This wasn't right. She could feel it.

Brooke loved Peyton despite what she'd done. Two months couldn't undue the passed seventeen years.

They needed to talk if they ever wanted to try having a real friendship again. Everything needed to be said. But it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Peyton, I have to go," Brooke said in a rush.

"But you're upset—

"I'll…everything will be okay." _Eventually_. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke ended the call and sunk into one of the kitchen chairs. She let go of her grip on the phone and slid it across the kitchen counter as far as it would go. If it was within reach she'd be too tempted to call Peyton back. Even if she intended to call just to assure Peyton, Brooke was afraid her emotions would make her say too much.

Brooke went upstairs to bed and hoped things would be clearer in the morning. For once, they were.

It was four o'clock when she woke up from the dream that made her decision for her.

She dreamed she was driving a bumper car around the playground at Tree Hill Park. Peyton was five years old again, crying in a car next to her.

Peyton tried helplessly to move. "I can't do it, Brooke," she sobbed.

"Come here. We'll do it together." Brooke moved over to make room and Peyton joined her.

They sped through the park, laughing, and became airborne until they flew into the clouds.

When they descended onto the grass Lucas stood in front of them. "Hey pretty girl." He smiled.

Brooke tried to get out of the car but something was holding her back. Looking down, she saw what it was: Peyton's hands.

Peyton had changed from her five year old form. She was her actual age as she pushed Brooke out of the car.

Brooke fell back and landed on the grass. When she picked herself up Lucas was standing over her. His intense gaze was the same as it was the day he left her for Peyton.

Startled, Brooke looked around. The grass under her wasn't from the park. It was from her front lawn. Lucas was standing in her driveway. At the end where Peyton's car had been parked two months ago was the bumper car.

Peyton appeared again and began trying to tug Lucas down the driveway to the bumper car. "Come on, I can't do it without you." She said to him.

Lucas stared at Brooke as he slowly stepped backwards. She felt like he was waiting for her to say something but every time she opened her mouth Peyton started to cry, changing back into her five year old self.

Eventually Lucas stopped waiting for Brooke and followed Peyton.

It was the picture Brooke couldn't forget: Peyton and Lucas' backs as they walked away after destroying her world.

_ "Wait!"_

Brooke covered her mouth and sat up in bed. _It was just a dream_, she told herself. _Just a dream, just a..._

But it wasn't just a dream.

The beginning was a memory. Every year a traveling carnival made a stop in Tree Hill. It had games and rides, and Peyton and Brooke somehow had gotten the man in charge of bumper cars to let them on when they were five. Peyton's car hadn't worked, so Brooke had shared hers—

She had shared hers…

Brooke's head spun as she analyzed the dream. The bumper cars represented their lives. Since they were children Peyton couldn't manage her own without Brooke's help. Two months ago Peyton pushed Brooke away to make room for Lucas. Now Peyton relied on him, too.

Whenever Brooke went to speak to keep Lucas from walking away Peyton had changed into her crying five year old form. That was Brooke's fear that Peyton would have a breakdown if Brooke tried to get Lucas back now.

The part of the dream where Lucas waited for Brooke to speak before giving up and leaving with Peyton was probably only a fantasy…or maybe not. But the way Brooke stopped Peyton and Lucas from walking away….

That would definitely become a reality.

Phone calls and confrontations occurred to her again. This time she didn't pay those ideas attention.

She thought about what she wanted—_really_ wanted—for the first time in two months...and realized it was going to take some real work. But she had the will. All she needed was a way to make it happen.

In less than ten seconds everything she had to do flashed through her mind like a slide show. It seemed like the plan had organized itself and was just waiting for her to wake up.

She jumped out of bed and grabbed a pen and a notebook from her bag. The sun was coming up by the time she finished writing everything. "Now all I have to do is make this happen." _Easier said then done_, she thought as she re-read the whole scheme.

She closed the notebook and nearly laughed out loud when she saw it was her lab notebook. She thought it was fitting since she was about to start the biggest experiment of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to post this, thanks so much for the reviews and advice!! :)  
_

"So, what do you think?" Brooke asked Haley the next morning. She could barely contain her excitement.

Haley shook her head and slid the notebook across the picnic table they were seated at outside of school. "I think it's just crazy enough to work."

Brooke put her notebook back into her bag. "I hope I can pull it off," she said nervously.

Haley smiled and stood up. "Here's you're chance to start, Peyton and Lucas just pulled up."

Brooke looked behind her. It was moderately warm for the beginning of January, which is why she and Haley had sat outside. That, and Brooke had wanted to make sure to catch Peyton and Luke first thing. Brooke had waited two months and she wasn't wasting any more time.

Peyton and Luke were enjoying the day themselves, riding with the Comet's top down.

Brooke took a deep breath and set her shoulders as she stood. She was the same girl she always was: tough and independent. But she _had_ changed in some ways. She was wiser, older. No one, no matter who they were, would ever walk all over her again.

"Here goes nothing," she said to Haley. Her words were carefree but her tone was anything but. She was determined, and Haley could tell.

"Good luck," Haley said, patting her shoulder as she passed. _Not that she'll need it_, she thought, recognizing the confidence that had been missing in Brooke for so long.

Brooke kicked some snow from her boots and gave herself a little pep talk. When she looked up again she saw Peyton and Lucas walking towards the side entrance to the school building instead of the main one.

Brooke hesitated. Were they trying to avoid her? Should she forget this whole plan? Brooke almost didn't run to catch up to them. Almost.

But then the snow was crunching beneath her and Peyton and Lucas were a foot away.

"Hey, are you trying to avoid me?" She asked playfully, putting a hand on Lucas' shoulder as she jogged up from behind them.

Making no effort to hide the gesture, she beamed at Peyton before removing her hand. It was two seconds of contact, no more or less.

Peyton looked confused at first but covered it quickly, smiling back. Lucas actually looked at his shoulder, then at Brooke, as if he'd imagined it. When he met Brooke's gaze, his eyes widened just slightly enough for her to catch the reaction.

Brooke had taken extra care of herself this morning. Not too much make-up, just enough to compliment her features. And she was grinning from ear to ear, meeting Lucas' eyes head on.

She held them a second more, then moved them as swiftly as she'd moved her hand. Her eyes rested on Peyton's face. Brooke was careful to keep the same expression on her face as she'd had when looking at Lucas.

"I didn't see you out here," Peyton said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"I got so worried. I almost came by your house to check on you after I picked Lucas up from practice."

Brooke worked to keep her face the same and succeeded. It was a feat considering she could tell Lucas was watching her from the corner of her eye. "I just had a bad night. I'm allowed to have those too, you know, every now and then." She joked.

Peyton looked away sheepishly but laughed.

The three entered the school building and began walking to their lockers.

"Anyway, I didn't run all the way over here in my new boots to tell you I was all better."

"What's up?"

"You remember what you mentioned the other night about the Spring Fling?"

"Yeah, sure."

They stopped in the hall near Peyton and Brooke's lockers.

"Well, I have a question for you, actually." Brooke lightly elbowed Lucas.

Lucas' eyes, which had drifted to the floor, switched immediately to Brooke. "Me?"

Brooke didn't dare look at Peyton. "Yes, you, Mr. Silent and Broody." She waited the few seconds it would take to get the reactions she needed to get things started and said the words that she hoped would put the gears in motion. "You're on the team with Jake, right?"

Brooke wasn't sure which reaction surprised her more. Peyton and Lucas both looked instantly relieved, then instantly nervous again, but both did a better job at hiding it this time.

"Um, yeah." Lucas followed Brooke as she stepped towards her locker.

"He's a nice guy, right?" Brooke asked, turning her back to them while she unlocked her locker and pulled out a book for her first class.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Peyton had followed Lucas over. He opened his mouth to answer Brooke, looked over his shoulder at Peyton as he felt her approach, then answered.

"Sure. Jake's a good guy."

"He's still single, right?"

"I thought you weren't interested?" Peyton asked, placing a hand on Lucas' shoulder, where Brooke's had been minutes ago.

Peyton was smiling, looking completely at ease.

Shoot, Brooke thought. What if this didn't work? What if—

_Stop it_, she told herself. _It's too late to back out now_. She shrugged and grinned again, slamming her locker shut. "So is he?" She asked Lucas.

He stared at her with that intense expression. "Yeah. I think so."

The first bell rang, and Brooke smiled at the same face that had broken her heart two months ago. Students filed passed them on their way to class. One boy Brooke recognized from the team said hello to Lucas but he didn't answer or even look.

Brooke moved her gaze and met Peyton's smile with her own. "Maybe he won't be single much longer." She winked at Peyton and left them both standing in the middle of the hall.

She walked tall but inside she felt as if she might break into a million pieces as she left them. She went over the plan in her head again, realizing how much work she had left before finally getting what she wanted, and that was only if it all worked. She was crazy for trying this, and she knew it.

_Stop thinking about the negative_, she thought, _you can do this. _

She _could_ do this, she had just proven it. She stretched her fingers, still feeling Lucas' shoulder under her hand. _The end might be a long way off_, she thought, _but now I'm one step closer._


End file.
